The present invention relates to checkout methods and more specifically to a method of identifying items for checkout.
Retailers are concerned with checkout speed. One factor that affects checkout speed is product labeling. Items with radio frequency identification (RFID) labels may be identified as a group. Items with bar code labels must be handled individually.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method of identifying items for checkout that improves checkout speed.